


The start of the Torok

by Naomi_DemTorok



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_DemTorok/pseuds/Naomi_DemTorok
Summary: This is the first short story, in a series that I have wanted to write for a very ling time. I'm out of practice so I'm sure there will be a lot of mistakes. (feed back welcome, as long as your kind.)This is the first installment of my series following myself in a world that is past, present, and future all in one. Mostly just setting up my character and the main love interest. After being "reborn" I meet with the Elders. A group of beings that overlook the universe. Only those present behind the closed doors of the meeting know of the mission they give me. Can they trust an old, relic brought back from the dead?





	The start of the Torok

I stand unsure, sick, quivering before a group of beings who call themselves "The Elders".

"Tell us, what was the last year you remember Reborn?" Reborn, a name for those who have been brought back from death. None can just become a Reborn, you need something called a "Spark". every Spark is different, kind of like a ghost. some Sparks want redemption, others want closure. My Spark is unusual. This Empire, or collective of people don't usually let those with my Spark come back, unless tricked.

"Twenty nineteen Elders." My eyes look over the silhouette of each Elder. Their hushed whispers echo in my ears like a waterfall.

"How was the world then?"

"Hateful, incompetent...it could have been better. Terrorism swept the world, which bred hate in turn even more terror rose. People were judged by color, faith, and nationality."

"where did you fall?"

"I did my best to understand and help everyone. I cant stand hate like that unless..." My words trail off as i look at the ground. My chest expanding as I take a deep breath my blood starting to race.

"Unless?"

"Unless it was for the great good."

"Care to explain?" I think for a moment before I look up to the mysterious figures before me.

"Those who hate based on blind faith, or because they hate your color, where you are born. Your class in society, how you view the world. In my time if I had the power I would have done what is needed to have ended the hate." There is a hint of intrigue from the collective breath these rulers take.

"what would you do with such power?"

 

 

I stand outside the door to the Elders chamber trying to listen but to no avail. They are interested in this boy and i have no idea why. He is weak, out of shape and most of all not mentally fit. Although when i think of seeing his eyes, there is a Spark there. From where it comes from our tech officers are unsure. I'm not even sure what I saw, I will however find out. We found his remains on the United Surface Fragment of Earth. For ten years we worked on bringing him back. The doctors said it was like trying to subdue a demon the humans fear. Humans usually don't have a Spark. The ones who do come back, most of the time want to go back to their endless sleep. However this boy woke up in a rage. It was sudden, the doctors had just started the kindling process to wake him up. Days,is how long it should have taken. With him it was seconds before he jumped awake. His fists pushing out of his bed before striking a doctor and tackling another. I was already on the way to him to make sure it was a safe transition, when I got the call. I rushed to the room seeing him sit on his knees, blood on his limp hands. As he stared out the window, tears fell. I stood between him and the doctors as the rushed out of the room. I wasn't scared just annoyed, until he looked at me. He looked weak and pathetic, but his eyes. His eyes were filled with something i have never seen.

 

 

"Captain Naomi!" I stop thinking and turn seeing Janette. A friend of mine in the Elder Task Force. "I've been looking for you!" My eyes gaze at her through the visor of my helmet. She sinks into herself a small bit as everyone does. I scare them. "I heard you won the tournament... again. Still untouchable?" She throws a fist at me, but she is sloppy and slow compared to me. a dodge with a half step and slight tilt makes her miss and stumble.

"Your form is off."

"yeah well, your pretty quick! For a eight foot tall target." her purple eyes shift to the chamber doors as her hands rest on her belt. "Still talking to them huh? what could they want with him?" My eye shift to the door as well and again my mind starts to wonder. Janette gives a small snicker. "Are you thinking about him too Naomi? That's unusual."

"How so?

"Because you only ever think about how to serve the elders, this army, our people. nothing more ever crosses your mind. " That isn't true, i think of plenty but there is no reason to dwell on the past. "Well in any case, we both have orders to help this guy with whatever the Elders task him with." Helping a pathetic person like him makes me sick to my core, but as Janette said. I serve the Elders.

A soft beep comes from Janette as she looks at her wrist a hologram comes up for her to read and she gives a surprised look. "I got to go get our troops ready, guard duty just turned into escort duty." She runs off before I can get an explanation from her. As I watch her go the chamber doors open and i see the boy walk out. My eyes look him over, studying, judging, disgusted.

"What did they task you with?"

"I cant tell you." They couldn't have told him that! As I growl ready to object to his lies my visor opens up my new orders. My eyes widen in shock as he is telling the truth.

"Captain Naomi and Captain Janette are to guide, escort, and protect the Reborn human at all costs during the settlement of his world in the Alteria system. A fleet of 2 battle class cruisers and 3 transports with full crews and a surplus of 500 units are granted. Dispatch IMMEDIATE. -Elder Goss." I say nothing as i look down at the boy and start to head to the landing bays.


End file.
